This invention relates in general to the design of a plurality of longitudinal segments that can be used to build a track on which a marble can roll from beginning to end over a convoluted path.
Devices are known to permit a user to build a convoluted track out of segments which are assembled by the user to provide a path for a marble which path, in large part, is determined by the user. One such known device uses Velcro as a means for attaching the tracks to a background support so that a complex track can be built by the user to permit a marble to roll from an upper end to a lower end of the path built from the segments.
An earlier design provided this complex path type of device except that the tracks or segments are fastened into a predetermined track cut into the background panel on which the operative track is supported. This fixed track design provided no leeway for the user's imagination. The Velcro backed track did permit the user to control the track design and path. In the Velcro type design, adjustments in the path designed by the user are difficult to make because the segments have to be lifted off of the support backing and placed back by fastening the track onto the Velcro backing. This made adjustments difficult and was frustrating for the user in terms of the ability of the user to experiment and to refine a design.
A major purpose of this invention is to provide the user with improved facility in designing a wide variety of pathways for a marble to roll from beginning to end.
Related to this purpose, is the purpose of a design for maintaining the marble on the track and for assuring that the marble leaves each track segment in a predetermined fashion to assure that it can be picked up by or can fall onto an adjacent track segment.
A further purpose of this invention is to provide these improvements in a device that is inexpensive so that it will readily be acceptable as an improved substitute for the presently known devices.